bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Oisin an Gabhatine
* ** * |Row 5 title = Title|Row 5 info = Former High Runesinger of the Gabhatine Coimeadai of Kol'Sir|Row 6 title = Family|Row 6 info = Brigid an Gabhatine (Wife) Siegrun an Gabhatine (Daughter) *Rowan an Gabhatine (Granddaughter)|Row 7 title = Status|Row 7 info = Alive|caption = Art by Dancinfox}}The former High Runesinger Oisin an Gabhatine lead the people of Flame's Berth alongside the Grand Smith and the Great Preserver. As High Runesinger, Oisin is considered the most knowledgeable and masterful at his craft. Not only does he guide and teach the smiths at their forges but he also brings their crafted runes to life by imbuing the tales with enchantments and weaving the stories together to be presented to the Gods of the Galuyn. As a straight-forward and harsh teacher Oisin does not permit errors in the process of Runeweaving upon armor and only rarely teaches the process of ''Runae Caengal, ''the process of creating new runes entirely. Oisin, through a series of events that caused earthquakes in the Ashen Coast Region, was relieved of his station as High Runesinger of the Gabhatine and replaced by his daughter Siegrun an Gabhatine. The man was to return to Wickenden and rehabilitate there. History The Gabhatine are an unbroken bloodline that traces back to the Oakenborn. Of these smiths, one of the most important roles are filled by that of the Runesingers, the equivalent of sages to the Gabhatine society; who are tasked with learning, maintaining, and ‘singing’ into life the runes that the Gabhatine etch upon all of their craft. Few Runesingers have taken their job as seriously as Oisin an Gabhatine, who as his father before him, and his father before him, was the High Runesinger of the Gabhatine for a large portion of his life. The role led to Oisin taking on the mantle as the defacto figurehead for the Gabhatine, as the Runesingers interacted with the people more than any other. So dedicated to his craft, the story of Oisin’s marriage to his wife, Brigid an Gabhatine, became a tale told amongst his people; as it spoke the warnings of slacking in their duties, as Oisin’s original betrothed had. Oisin’s personality, eventually, put him in direct conflict with his daughter, Siegrun an Gabhatine, whom he was training to be his successor. While Siegrun had no issues singing the runes as her father had, the stifling lifestyle of the Gabhatine, as well as Oisin’s insurmountable demands, led to Siegrun departing the mountain to find deeper meaning for her runework through the outside world she’d been sheltered from. Oisin’s need for perfectionism as well as adherence to tradition only worsened when his daughter returned with her half-Galuyn lover, Airell Woodcourt, and capstoned when the two attempted to reveal the visions Siegrun had that were calling for the Gabhatine to leave Flame’s Berth before they perished. Oisin headed a group of loyalist Gabhatine, working with a nightmare-corrupted Kol, while the Blades of Greymane headed their own supporters alongside Sir to free Kol and liberate the Gabhatine. Exiled for a time from his home in the aftermath, Oisin was allowed to return as an advisor. He now strives to aid his people in their new path, to ensure while they adapt, they do not abandon tradition in the process. Category:Characters Category:Galuyn Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Oakenborn